inducirte al placer es mi misión
by Evan Rose
Summary: voces le atormentaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el escucharla justo a su lado le petrifico, pronunciando continuamente "tu pureza sera arrebatada por mi"  cap 6
1. voces

**los personajes son propiedad de kishimoto ,TV tokio y la shonen jump ª¬ª **

Segundo Fic aqui u.u ,por favor lean hasta el final y no se aburran (eso es trabajo mio xD)

este fic esta diseñado para ser "antiaburrimiento", espero lo disfruten :D

* * *

><p><strong>INDUCIRTE AL PLACER ES MI MISION<strong>

**CAPITULO 1**

_Has … ¿probado el infierno? _

_No sabes lo que se siente…_

_es erróneo a lo que puedes ver ,_

_a lo que puedes interpretar de obras que cursaron _

_cada rincón del amplio pasaje entre tiempo y lugares ,_

_libros sagrados de profetas farsantes …_

_creyentes del dolor físico … _

_mas mundanos e ignorantes que la peor rata que curso la tierra … _

_yo he venido de allí… _

_yo… _

_he venido por ti._

_Pero ¿sabes? …_

_En el infierno no hay dolor…_

_no hay fuego ,_

_ni siquiera hay creaturas deformes ,_

_solo hay un terrible amor._

_El padre… _

_reprende con "amor" , _

_Tanto como reprende con "dolor",_

_y esa línea se mantiene intacta , _

_por que el infierno esta justo entre las dos ._

Abrió los ojos ,no movió ni un músculo , ni siquiera parpadeo por un largo rato "_de nuevo"_ temía pensar , temía parpadear siquiera, algo había en esa habitación ,en ese enorme lugar, sus labios temblaron

-¿Qui… quién eres?- las voces atormentaban cada sueño que deseaba conciliar, noches sin dormir se reflejaban en las enormes ojeras enmarcando el bosquejo de desgastados ojos plata que recibían desesperados la luz intrusa De entre las blancuzcas cortinas , su cuerpo inmóvil ante las sudorosas sabanas , sudor frío que osaba a cursar la pura piel, cerro los ojos insegura, temblando por el solo miedo de temblar , no deseaba llamar la atención de lo que fuera que estuviera allí .

_La pureza de un ángel … En que se haya. Su belleza inconfundible que deleitaba la vista del omnipotente ; su serenidad , paciencia ,sabiduría … tardarías toda tu vida señalando cada perfección que alardea el libro sagrado, aun así ,de ello no se considera retoño su pureza , por que la pureza anda sola , no trae don alguno como sequito ni vocero_

_que le alabe ,yace inmutable ante el placer ,yace intocable entre el carmesí de lo obsceno y el translucido torrente de susurros paganos …su pureza proviene del mismo lugar, del que proviene la tuya ,mi bella dama._

-déjame en paz- pronuncio alterada ,sus nudillos blancos de la fuerza con que apretaba las sabanas -te lo suplico- lagrimas traspasaron la cortina del dolor, bajando precipitadas por el pálido marfil- te lo suplico- repitió durante toda la noche sin cerrar siquiera un instante los adoloridos orbes.

_Pero, eso no responde la pregunta ,aun así se perfectamente la respuesta , la pureza proviene de la ignorancia del placer, no hace mucho doscientos ángeles sucumbieron ante el, y ahora serás tu la siguiente …yo he venido del averno, yo he venido por ti._

-¡Hinata!, ¿estas bien?- se levanto alarmada, palpo su mejilla adolorida, marcas del bordado del mantel le recorrían medio rostro

-si…- sonrío hacia su primo- so… solo no he podido de… descansar muy b… bien - una expresión preocupada surco por su primo

-¿tiene que ver con las voces de las que tanto temes?- se volvió a su asiento en la mesa sin apartar la mirada de ella mas de lo necesario

-s… si-el amplio comedor que recorría mas de veinte sillas a lo largo en la enorme sala de caros cuadros y jarrones en sofisticadas plataformas era solo ocupado por ellos dos -¿Dónde esta padre y Hanabi?- pregunto tratando de desviar la conversación , no podía dejar de pensar en ello cuando dormía y no deseaba hacerlo cuando no lo estaba

- están tomando el te en el jardín ,sabes lo tedioso que puede llegar a ser en cuanto se trata de enseñaros a las dos, inclusive le hizo usar ropa para la ocasión -

-¿Yu… yukata?- Neji asintió , la familia Hyuga era una enorme escuela que enseñaba con celo cada pequeño detalle de la ceremonia del te , esbozo una sonrisa al imaginarse la seguramente fastidiada expresión de Hanabi , viro hacia el antiquísimo reloj de péndulo en un extremo del salón ,se levanto sin terminar el desayuno y tomo el maletín que se encontraba a los pies de la silla -ya me voy-

-¿ no esta muy temprano?- miro al igual que ella el reloj

-iré caminando-

-espera voy con tigo-

-n… no te preocupes, pu… puedo cuidarme sola-estrecho su entrecejo como de costumbre cuando le replicaba

-ten cuidado- musito continuando con su desayuno

-gr… gracias , nos vemos a… allí - sacudió la falda del cotidiano uniforme y se dirigió al instituto .

Se arrepintió a mitad del camino por caminar hasta el instituto, demasiado cansada estaba al no haber dormido decentemente mas de una semana , temía a las voces, temía esa voz, la voz de ese hombre… de lo que eventualmente llego a creer real, un algo que no era humano .

Entro al salón , tomo su asiento como de costumbre en ese rincón cerca de la ventana y lejos del resto del salón, nadie se sentaba a su lado, y todos se limitaban a ignorarla, no era del estilo particularmente amigable, simplemente le ignoraban por que ella hacia lo mismo; la puerta se abrió y la profesora entro tan imponente como de costumbre , Anko Mitarashi.

-Bueno chicos- puso el montón de carpetas y libros sobre el escritorio, enseñaba literatura - hoy ha llegado un nuevo estudiante - miro hacia la puerta aun abierta he hizo una señal para que siguiera , el cerró la puerta, a ella no le intereso levantar la vista, pero los murmullos de las dos frente a su puesto de lo atractivo que era le hizo levantar la vista no muy convencida de… le miraba, sus ojos oscuros … parecían eternamente dilatados en un negro absorbente , contrastando el óleo con el blanco pálido de su piel y el oscuro tono de su revuelto cabello

-Sasuke Uchiha , vengo de Nápoles Italia- tomo la tiza y escribió el nombre en el tablero tanto en romaji como en japonés , su voz no era mas que un desinteresado susurro

-haber sienta…- antes de que la profesora terminara se dirigió hacia Hinata, desde el preciso instante en que levanto la mirada el le absorbió en no mas de un segundo , tomo el asiento al lado del ella - bien, saquen su libro pagina 203 , Hinata…- no podía apartar la mirada de el, algo… algo decía que le observara, que le deleitara por alguna razón en particular - ¡Hinata!- el grito le saco del letargo, se levanto asustada

-s… si Mitarashi sensei-claro enojo se denoto en la expresión de la profesora ,todo el salón partió en risa por la reacción de ella

-siéntate y comparte tu libro con el señor Uchiha - volvió al tablero para escribir el titulo del día , sintió su rostro arder tomando el libro de su maletín

-t… toma- paso el gordo conjunto de paginas al chico sin atreverse a mirarle de nuevo , sin atreverse a perder de nuevo la conciencia, por que fue precisamente eso… perdió la conciencia momentáneamente, eso no era normal, mas que anormal era preocupante

-sabias que … ¿Nápoles queda cerca del lago conocido como averno?- "_averno"_, había escuchado esa palabra antes en algún lugar

-no-recibió el libro

-que mal- y eso abrió la pequeña caja de Pandora de lo que se convertiría su vida , esa voz … levanto la vista hacia el

-t… tu…- "_averno" _repitió petrificada , de allí era donde había dicho venir esa voz , su alma fue absorbida con la sola mirada , no pudo mas, la atonía gano ante su fuerza mental, su vista se nublo ,pero aun no sucumbía ante la perdición, jamás sucumbiría ante el.

hagan de cuenta que aqui Sasuke es una especie de demonio o como le quieran decir y viene del

ya saben donde para seducir a Hinata por cosas que explicare mas adelante ;3


	2. reto,seré yo quien la domine

**muchas gracias por comentar :3 , estaba pensando en meter a un segundo tras Hinata, es decir , si le vieran seria coherente creer que ella no caeria facilmente ante cosas "adultas" xD o por lo menos asi lo veo, creo que se desmayaria antes de eso O.o ,por lo tanto el segundo chico sera como un refuerzo para Sasuke, o mas bien una competencia xD , bueno muxo aqui va espero lo disfruten , me esmere en describir la enfermeria o/o.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

Un delicioso olor invadió la enfermería, el viento que traspasaba la ingenua muralla de árboles se ondulaba en las cortinas para danzar con la tela, pétalos de cerezos invadían temerosos el lugar fracasando en su camino hacia el césped, y entre todo, el sentido mas cautivado era su olfato, abrió temerosa los ojos … seguro habían flores en el lugar, algún perfumador o artilugio aromatizante

-por fin despiertas, ya me cansaba de esperar -la vista que deleitaba del oscurecido cielo viro hacia la voz, hacia el.

-tu de nu… nuevo- quiso levantarse pero el sueño contenido de tantas noches le hizo permanecer inmóvil y calmada inconcientemente , su vista perdida en el blancuzco techo no deseaba perderse de nuevo en la oscurecida mirada

-así es- paso del asiento en que se encontraba a la cama ,su mano tomo del mentón de ella obligándole a verlo, de nuevo tal vista le absorbió, no dudaba de su falta de humanidad -mi misión es inducirte al placer - se acercó, el palpitar de ella aumentaba a medida que la distancia entre los rostros disminuía, sus manos apresuradas intentaron moverse pero nada reacciono, su rostro ardía y su cuerpo temblaba, tenia miedo y al tiempo su inconfundible nerviosismo y vergüenza

- no servirá -articulo entre palabras temblorosas , se detuvo justo a pocos centímetros de su nariz , el calido aliento rozaba su tez erizando su piel

-por que crees que no servirá - cada palabra rozo sus labio , dudo ante la pregunta viendo claro interés en las oscuras joyas , no eran tan atemorizantes ante la luna que se filtraba curiosa a la habitación

-e …esto n… no es placer- Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa burlesca y soberbia

- claro que no lo es, cada paso es mas placentero que el anterior … -se acerco a su oído -… llámale éxtasis - el susurro le hizo temblar en todo el significado de la palabra, de nuevo intento moverse, era inútil

-¡n… no!- protesto , subió la vista hacia ella - e… esto no será su… suficiente para in… inducirme al pla… placer ,esto solo du… durara una noche, mas hará que repele aun mas lo que tu llamas éxtasis - tomo valor de donde no tenia para la siguiente oración -esto no será sexo, será una violación- el interés del negro abismo no se disipo en ningún momento, su expresión permaneció inerte, inmutable

- ¿pretendes que espere hasta que tu desees hacerlo?- jamás desearía eso, estaba segura de ello, pero necesitaba una excusa para salir de allí, pensó sin apartar la vista , un largo tiempo en silencio le dio la respuesta, pensó dos veces antes de musitar la atrevida frase , pero seguro era lo único que seduciría a alguien como el

- ¿ no será así mas divertido?- su voz tembló en lo que creyó un desliz de provocación , el se aparto sin dejar de observarle por un segundo

-que te hace pensar que el camino largo es divertido-quiso apartar la mirada y huir de la pregunta pero no pudo "¡_piensa piensa!"_ entreabrió los labios insegura de su respuesta, no hace mucho Neji quien estaba en primer año de la universidad hablo de su nueva novia , Tenten , ella era bastante conservadora a diferencia de el en su naturaleza "liberalista", recordó que el había dicho algo acerca de "tensión sexual", no puso mucho cuidado a la conversación , después de todo era entre Rock Lee y el, ella solo pasaba por allí

-¿has escuchado de la te… tensión s… sexual?- no sabia muy bien a que se refería precisamente _"será… ¿algo relacionado con alguna enfermedad de impotencia?"_, pensó asustada al pensar de lo absurda que era su respuesta si fuera una enfermedad en realidad

-no me interesa probarlo, ni siquiera sabes de que hablas - se sobresalto , como se había enterado - solo lo supuse - respondió no mucho después, la breve impresión de que tal vez el sabia que pasaba por la mente de ella le invadió - y no, no leo mentes, eso no esta entre mis libertades aquí -

-pe… pero si yo n… no estoy dispuesta s… su trabajo no serviría en na… nada - aun seguía inmóvil

- ninguna esta "no dispuesta", tal vez …- estrecho la vista- … ¿eres lesbiana? - de nuevo se sobresalto

-no- respondió nerviosa , la puerta se abrió y en segundos el chico que le mantenía inmóvil desapareció en una brisa tanto como el delicioso olor

-¿Hinata?- corrió la cortina, era su primo Neji , se levanto con desden, al parecer ya se podía mover

-Neji- jamás se había sentido mas aliviada por ver a su primo -gra… gracias por venir- sonrió, una sonrisa involuntaria de alivio y agradecimiento , un momentáneo silencio invadió la habitación

-son las siete, te has quedado aquí todo el día durmiendo, Hiashi sama no estará muy contento con esto- aparto un mechón castaño de su frente -iré por tus cosas , espera aquí- corrió de nuevo la cortina y la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose fue lo siguiente

-¿quien es?- el delicioso olor volvió al sitio, así que el era el portador de tan excitante esencia ,dudo en responder, de alguna forma el ya se encontraba acostado donde antes ella estaba

-mi primo- musito nerviosa , un gemido de interés fue la única respuesta -¿Porque preguntas?-no quería moverse de allí, en algún lugar en sus adentros algo deseaba que Neji llegara rápido , que se apresurara

- cuídate de el- el susurro se esfumo mientras la puerta se abría "_¿tener cuidado de mi primo?_" pensó viendo la sombra correr la cortina

-vamos- susurro Neji por lo bajo ayudándole a levantarse de la cama ahora impregnada en el olor de ese demonio.

-¿aun no terminas?- la voz se difumino en el aire , en aquel enorme apartamento con impetuosa vista hacia la ciudad nocturna y muebles contemporáneos de revista, dando aquella sensación de no ser mas que la imaginación de el, ya estaba acostumbrado a el, a su hermano

-¿algún problema con ello?- hablo al aire sin apartar la vista de la enorme ventana

-si- expectante el reflejo de aquel hombre se dibujo en el translucido cristal

-ella… no es como las demás- así era, de cierta forma le había rechazado, el miedo que en sus orbes se poso cuando el la acorralo lo intrigo, deseo era lo único que acostumbraba a ver , a veces amor, inclusive tristeza ,pero… jamás rechazo , aun que sufrieran por aceptarlo lo deseaban , deseaban perderse y dejar atrás cualquier rastro de dignidad si de ello la recompensa era estar con el , con alguien como Sasuke, a quien, tras cada faena se disolvía como un sueño que como todos los otros hallaron en su cama

-¿Qué acaso te rechazo?- diversión se filtro en la sarcástica voz

-no se trata de eso… estoy consciente de que incluso te rechazaría a ti - su mirada se cruzo con el joven hombre de pronunciadas ojeras y largo cabello por medio del cristal - ni Gaara o Sasori ,inclusive Deidara …ninguno de ellos podría - nombro a los distintos personajes dentro de su misma profesión

-parece alguien interesante- el reflejo del hombre permanecía con su inerte expresión , mas interés traspasaba la inmutable mascara

-lo es… -

-¿podrás?- su tan característica sonrisa de superioridad se formo junto con la dicción

-seguro, dame una semana, en ese lapso caerá- un pequeño bufido se disipo en el aire llevándose consigo al hombre , a Itachi "_ si no lo logras en una semana, enviare a alguien mas"_ la oración recorrió su mente por un momento -nadie mas que yo haré de ella un demonio- sonrío para si mismo , borraría sin piedad cada vestigio de pureza en aquella chica, disiparía toda señal de inocencia y mancharía en medio de la faena su pura y blanca piel , en menos de una semana ella caería ante el .

* * *

><p>yyyyyyyyyy fin :3 espero les haya gustado, y entre los xicos que nombro Sasuke, creo que para mi un tercero en la parejita seria o Gaara o Sasori X3 me gustan esas parejas xD gracias por leer y actualizare tan pronto como pueda :D<p> 


	3. fuera físico, Game Over

**muchas gracias por los comentarios (me levantan mi autoestima artistica xD) y ps con respecto a sasuke y hinata la triste realidad es que no tengo ni rastro de idea de como Sasuke "conquistara" a Hinata , por que pareciera que cada vez la espantara mas xD por eso pense " y que tal si trata de imitar parejas normales" me parecio gracioso por eso lo meti xD y fue lo unico que se me ocurrio pero bueno ya mucho aqui la conti :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

Intento palpar a través de la delgada tela de la blusa su piel, la pura y blanca tez confundible con tal perfecta utopia de placeres carnales y perdición inhibida , su cuerpo temblaba … sus labios levemente resecos los cuales le vio humedecer poco minutos antes de que el salón ofreciera privacidad solo para ellos dos, tonalidad durazno , tal vez fresa… ¿sabrían tan bien como se veían?, lo había hecho miles de veces, había probado tantos tantas veces… pero aquellos nunca, no había diferencia con las demás … aparte de tal inocencia ,ignorancia … infantil puchero e inconciente provocación de obscenos escenarios

-¿Qué debería hacer?- pensó en voz alta encontrando su mirada… divagando entre sus labios y el plata temeroso , avergonzado… inclusive expectante de sus orbes, movió sus labios, intento hablar, pero no podía… estaba petrificada ,nada mas que terror y miedo emanaba de ella-¿Cuánto tengo que esperar?- continuo, las joyas plata se humedecieron

-n… no lo se, po… por favor déjeme ir- suplico sin mover músculo alguno, al fin y al cabo no podía, el sonrió

-imposible- musito en su oído ,sumergiéndose en el aroma que envolvía el blanco cuello ,tal almizcle de sudor y caro perfume -¿a que le temes?- probo la salada piel, recorrió con su lengua la blanca tez de la delicada garganta mientras el cuerpo se tensaba bajo los dominantes brazos -¿a mi?-la chica se estremeció mientras soplaba las palabras en su oído - ¿o… al placer?- se bufo del nerviosismo que se denotaba en el continuo temblor

-n… no lo se- la primera lagrima rompió la barrera de cristal plateado -n… no se q… que debería hacer, co… como debería responder …- una segunda y una tercera - no se po… por que me siento así- sus piernas temblaron, las lagrimas seguían brotando, perdió la cuanta en cierto punto de las continuas dicciones -n… no se… ni siquiera si no puedo o… no quiero a… alejarme- pronto analizo la oración envolviéndose de desden por la magnitud de las palabras

-déjame responder cada una de tus preguntas- musito para continuar con su lengua delineando el cuello, luego el oído, recorriendo con lentitud y decepción hasta la clavícula ,levanto la mirada, viendo los ojos serrados con fuerza, las lagrimas eran aun mas persistentes

-no quiero, n… no quiero hacer esto- la decepción se esfumo, se aparto formando una sonrisa de satisfacción , eso era lo que quería escuchar ,quería algo difícil… algo divertido, algo que durara mas de unas horas e inclusive mas de dos día

-bien- y tras ello le abandono en baldío salón

_-¿que se supone que haces?-_ escucho a lo lejos ,no podría ser nadie mas que Itachi

-are que ella me desee- sonrío para si mismo por la idea

-_lastima que el romanticismo no es tu fuerte- _odiaba admitirlo pero su hermano tenia razón, en toda su "carrera" no hubo necesidad de conquistar a las mujeres con quienes tenia que trabajar ¿Cómo se supone que atraería a alguien a quien no le importa el físico? y su personalidad no era su mejor cualidad

-¿y el tuyo si?- pregunto sarcástico

-_claro, no subestimes nuestra diferencia de edad- _Sasuke resoplo fastidiado

-bien, pues vete al diablo con tus dotes de conquista y déjame en paz- escupió las palabras saliendo del instituto

-_no estoy de buen animo como para aceptar tu incompetencia ,¿acaso tienes algun plan para hacerla tuya?-_Sasuke gimió fastidiado

_-_para nada, seré espontáneo-

-_¿espontáneo?… solo dime que no puedes y mandare a alguien mas, acepta tu derrota, en casos en los que el físico no cuenta…- _sintió como en los adultos y seductores labios de su hermano se formaba una sonrisa-_… tu no sirves-_

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sus piernas aun temblaban, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer salir del vacio salon , el podría estar afuera

-Neji- susurro suplicante , el tendría hoy actividades extracurriculares, y aun que estuviese al otro lado del instituto/Universidad tenia fe de que llegara, tomo valor de donde no tenia y tomo su maletín para salir del salón tropezando con alguien justo en la entrada de la puerta

-pensé que ya te habías ido- levanto la mirada alegre reconociendo la voz de su primo

-quería i… ir co …contigo a casa- sorprendentemente su primo sonrío ,ella le imito

-pareciera que siempre fueras a depender de mi- revolvió el cabello de Hinata -no se si enojarme o agradecerte -tras ello tomo el maletín de ella y empezó a caminar ,Hinata aun sumida en la oración se limito a seguirlo.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

¿Cómo debería empezar? , "¿vamos al cine esta tarde? ,salio una película de ese actor nuevo" dijo un chico a su pareja no muy lejos de Sasuke …cine ,no entendía que tenia de especial pero tal vez funcionaria

-¿_hablas en serio?-_de nuevo su hermano

-ya jodete,¿Qué te vale si fracaso o no?-espeto fastidiado

_-es divertido ,veré a mi hermanito hacer el ridículo ¿no crees que vale la pena?-_refunfuño en sus adentros maldiciendo a su hermano- _mira… allí va-_ le busco con la mirada, encontrándola no muy lejos en una banca al parecer almorzando ,suspiro ,le invitaría, no tenia mucho que perder aparte de su orgullo siendo rechazado en frente de su hermano… de alguna manera

-oye tu- hablo lo suficiente alto para los dos, levanto la vista asustada -por favor deja de tener miedo de mi ,no te are nada- camino hacia ella para luego sentarse a su lado

-lo si… siento-bajo su mirada hacia la pequeña caja de cara comida

-te quería decir algo- suspiro por segunda vez resignado ,jamás temía nada ,pero por alguna razón algo tan insignificante le ponía en cierto grado "nervioso"

-_increíble …el gran Sasuke Uchiha esta dudando-_ maldición, en que momento le dejaría de molestar

-¿s… si?- no separo su vista de la caja

-te espero esta tarde en frente del centro comercial, llega tarde y terminare lo que empecé ayer- se levanto para irse, no estaba dispuesto a recibir un no, la chica quedo desconcertada

-_en mi vida había conocido una chica que se asustara por una invitación a cine…- _le escucho reír , "_maldito" _pensó- _… seguro ese es el efecto que tienes en las chicas- _

-cuando te dejaras de burlar- trato de permanecer neutro

-_cuando te rindas-_

-eso no pasara-

_-claro que si ,mañana llegara alguien que si podrá realizar la misión - _de pronto se sintió vacío, su hermano se había ido, pero mas importante ¿alguien mas ?, bien , odiaba cuando su hermano jugaba con el "trabajo" … pero ¿a quien mandaría?, tal vez Sasori, a las chicas le atraían los títeres "_claro"_ se respondió sarcástico ,o Gaara … jamás había sabido de que forma lo hacia Gaara, lo único que sabia era que su físico no era su único don , tal vez seria el.

* * *

><p><strong>fin tercer cap u.u perdon por la tardanza y lo poco que escribi pero espero les guste ^^<strong>


	4. oportuno error

**_mis mas sinceras disculpas por la demora del capitulo, hasta ahora termine año y como perdi areas me toco recuperar e,e ,pero por fin aqui el otro cap y prometo que no tardare tanto con los siguientes delo que lo hice con este :D gracias por los comentarios :')y aqui va xD._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

"_dijo en la tarde… pero ¿a que hora?"_ se pregunto nerviosa en su habitación ¿a que hora debería ir?, es decir… ¿y si llegaba demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano?, gimió desesperada, buscando en su armario ropa indicada para la ocasión "_y si… ¿es una cita?"_ sintió su rostro en llamas perdiendo la vista del traje que buscaba "_dijo que si no iba continuaría lo de ayer"_ siseo temerosa soltando uno de los tantos vestidos por el continuo temblor "_y si …¿decide continuarlo hoy?"_ se alejo del armario rendida , ¿cómo podría buscar ropa estando tan perturbada?, entonces tras respirar hondo retomo la búsqueda , busco pantalones ,blusas y chaquetas anchas "_tal vez así no este dispuesto"_ sonrió victoriosa por la idea

-¿Qué haces?- casi salto asustada virando de forma abrupta hacia la puerta, donde su primo, quien le miraba fijamente ,se recargaba sobre el marco de la entrada

-na… nada solo busco ropa- se pregunto hacia cuanto estaba alli

-¿para que?- la mirada de el se estrecho acusante -¿planeas salir con alguien?- el corazón de ella aumento su ritmo a un nivel preocupante ¿Cómo le explicaría a su primo que tendría una _cita _con un chico que le acosaba continuamente?, respiro hondo y desvió la mirada

-solo con algunas amigas- trato de mentir sintiendo su voz temblar, su primo era demasiado perspicaz definitivamente no pasaría eso por alto

-¿en serio?- no quería verle a la cara, empezó a jugar con sus manos por lo bajo

-s… si- intento volver a la búsqueda pero los pasos de su primo acercándose le hicieron voltear hacia el

-dime la verdad- el le tomo del brazo intentando nivelar su fuerza para no lastimarla ,tratando de forzarla a mirarle a la cara

-¿por que piensas que miento?- tartamudeo de forma casi excesiva

-lo se …- acuno la mejilla de Hinata con su mano libre - dime la verdad -tembló bajo el hombre sintiendo casi imposible mentir

-iré a una cita- musito nerviosa rogando en su ultimo intento de huida que no le hubiera escuchado

-¿con quien?- su voz resonó sobre la habitación vacía ,de nuevo tembló

-un chico llamado Sasuke- la fuerza del agarre aumento ¿Qué estaba mal en su primo? Hubo un largo momento de silencio sin siquiera mirarle, simplemente fija en el lustrado suelo

-no iras- "_¿¡que!"_ levanto la vista aturdida por el brusco tono

-p… pero…- la amenazante mirada de su primo le dejo sin aire

-ya te dije , no iras-

* * *

><p>Y de pronto se sintió estúpido al recordar no haberle dicho la hora de su encuentro a ella, definitivamente ella no iría, dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama fastidiado "<em>mañana"<em> pensó, y si, así era… mañana llegaría alguien mas y trataría de usurpar el lugar de Sasuke , pero no , definitivamente no seria así… el seria el primero en tomar a Hinata como suya ,miro el reloj de pared de soslayo levantándose decidido, pronto anochecería, aun así rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario, mucho menos cuando Itachi era su espectador principal , tras ponerse algo de ropa presentable salio en busca de la fragancia de aquella "dama" que tanto deseaba tener , una muñequita de edición limitada resguardada aun en la caja de plástico intacta y original.

Pronto le hayo no muy lejos ,aun fascinado por el aroma casi deseo verla lo que le llevo a estar allí en una velocidad ciertamente sobrehumana, frente a una mansión de estilo victoriano presuntuosamente hermosa de una magnitud impresionante rodeada por lo que parecía una muralla de césped y hermosos jardines, suspiro pasándosele por la mente que clase de vida reprimida tenia esa chica para actuar de una forma tan peculiar ,camino tras saltar de forma sutil y elegante la enorme reja negra que dividía la avenida de los antes nombrados cuidados jardines, camino hacia la ridículamente enorme puerta levantando su mano imperturbable para golpear

-lo siento, debo ir… de lo contrario mañana- era la voz de ella, temblorosa e irregular, algo pasaba tras la cortina de madera, ahora mas seguro estaba de golpear, aun así justo al rozar sus nudillos con la entrada la misma se abrió de forma exagerada y violenta _"pensé que esto solo pasaba en absurdas películas hollywoodenses " _suspiro encontrando unos orbes plata similares a los de ella pero eventualmente distintos -¿Sasuke?-la sorprendida voz llamo por instinto los oscuros cristales hacia la desalineada figura

-¿te acabas de levantar?- ignoro al hombre aparentemente mayor no por mas de uno o dos años quien bajaba las escaleras para detallar lo que parecía una bata de mujer con incontinencia urinaria, soltó una pequeña carcajada que sofoco con su palma ,la única reacción de ella fue la esperada, ponerse de un rojo casi imposible de comparar con algo humano

-¿Cómo has entrado?- pregunto aquel joven de cabello castaño crecido hasta un poco mas debajo de su cintura ,miro por sobre su hombro la reja para volverla de nuevo al hombre

-¿Cómo crees?, llegue volando con ayuda de una sombrilla …- sonrío para si mismo por el sutil tono sarcástico- soy Mary Poppins ¿no me reconoces?- disipo la sonrisa minutos después ante la falta de reacción ,movió la cabeza señalando hacia la reja -salte sobre ella -y por suerte la sonrisa de Hinata le hizo sentir menos estúpido, el joven termino de bajar las escaleras para detenerse al lado de Hinata, era aquel chico, el de la enfermería

-¿c… como sabias mi domicilio?- "_guiándome por tu olor corporal"_ casi negó para si mismo al notar lo enfermizo que sonaba eso, suspiro

-recordé no haberte dicho la hora del encuentro así que le pregunte a la profesora de literatura tu dirección- "_¿debería decir lo siento?_" pensó de soslayo sin siquiera interés en el pensamiento mismo

-bi… bien ,sigue- le insto con la mano al compás de la amenazante mirada del primo de ella que le seguía mientras recorría la recepción hacia la sala, minutos después ella le dejo en la sala junto a su primo mientras afirmaba que no demoraría en cambiarse

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?- casi escupió las palabras escrutándole de forma acusante con la mirada

-¿no crees que exageras?- se recostó casi de forma exuberante sobre el fino sillón -es tu prima, _nada mas que eso-_ recalco las ultimas palabras con gracia por la posible reacción ,guardo silencio por unos minutos, el otro hombre se limito a levantarse y salir de la sala "_pf que aburrido_" pensó denotando el enorme salón

-¿vamos?- se levanto disimuladamente entusiasmado opacando el sentimiento anterior con clara decepción, en su vida … EN SU VIDA ,la cual hasta el momento era bastante larga y _experimentada _,una chica se había vestido tan MAL ,con evidente mayúscula, para una cita, una enorme chaqueta deportiva que difícilmente creería posible de encontrar en una casa tan estupenda como esa, y un pantalón un poco debajo de la rodilla, y …suspiro descifrando desafortunadamente el motivo de la ancha ropa

-recuerdo haberte dicho que no te haría nada hoy - de hecho no lo había dicho, pero… ahora lo hacia, tal vez serviría de algo para que se pusiera algo decente ,se enrojeció por completo y de inmediato, al terminar la dicción, su mirada se guío hacia su refugio instintivo, el suelo

-l… lo siento-se estremeció en breve por el lastimero tono "_ya que"_ pensó guiándose hacia la salida

-vamos- susurro preguntándose en breve donde se encontraba el primo de Hinata

* * *

><p>Recordando el drama televisivo que había visto hacia unos días se lamento por no haberse arreglado tan bien como el personaje principal para su primea cita <em>aun que fuera con ese hombre,<em> donde la joven utilizaba una escotada y llamativa blusa en lugar de una chaqueta "fan del béisbol" _aun que eso seria malo teniendo a ese hombre cerca_ ,donde presumía sus piernas con un intento de taparrabo camuflado en una falda _aun que se sentiría mas como la señorita "puertas abiertas al publico" que como alguien que va una "inocente" cita _y camuflaba su ya bello rostro de actriz con una generosa cantidad de lujosos cosméticos dejándole increíblemente mas bella de lo que aparentemente ya era ,suspiro sin darse cuenta del mismo, lamentándose mas por el quererse arreglar que por no haberse arreglado

-creo que antes de empezar iremos por algo de ropa decente- escucho la voz a lo lejos trayéndole a la realidad unos cuantos segundos después

-¿eh?- dijo al despertar, caminaba dos o tres pasos tras el, Sasuke se detuvo por un momento para que ella igualara su paso

-debería decir que estas preciosa, pero mentiría- cruzo su mirada junto con la de ella, y al igual que siempre, haciéndole difícil el escapar de la misma -por lo tanto quiero decirlo, y no mentir- la inerte expresión le hizo dudar de la afirmación, pero en instantes, el sentir una fría mano sobre la suya, aparte de asustada, le hizo sentir "interesada" en la cita.

* * *

><p><strong>y yap, en realidad pensaba poner a Hinata exageradamente bella pero leyendo algunos otros escritos me percate que la prota siempre va "bien vestida", me parecio interesante cambiar un poco la historia cotidiana, y aun que Sasuke se vio como un soso por lo de Mary me dio gracia, espero lo disfruten hasta el prox. cap :D<strong>


	5. cita

**CAP 5 (V) bien como siempre gracias por los comentarios xD y aclaro que soy mujer para quien me pregunto y si seguramente soy de las tuyas xD y por fin ya me llego la iluminacion, la forma de que ella se enamore de el, como sea aqui viene espero lo disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

-_¿Por qué no entras al vestidor con ella?-_ ya decía que su hermano estaba tardando demasiado en hablar, suspiro desde uno de los tantos lujosos sillones del almacén de ropa esperando a que ella saliera de cambiarse

-por la misma razón que no mueves el jodido culo de mi cabeza-una interesada risilla curso por su mente

-_¿y cuál es esa razón según tu?-_espero unos minutos para que Hinata saliera y así contestar

-expectación- susurro para si mismo y su hermano, contemplando el sencillo buzo de cuello alto de cachemir blanco y un poco mas debajo de la cintura resaltando la curveada figura de ella, una falda estilo escocés de tonalidad beige y blanco con bordeados negros y una fila de tres botones a cada costado, medias veladas negras y unas clásicas botas UGG

-_se vería mejor sin las medias- _sonrió para sí mismo, seguro que si… pero como había dicho antes, el sería el primero en hacerla de él, y eso abarcaba cada aspecto posible, incluyendo su dignidad y vergüenza por mostrar algo más que lo que mostraba comúnmente en su casa o en el instituto -_estoy empezando a creer que te estás obsesionando_-

-¿q… que tal?-dijo tras acomodarse tímidamente el extendido cuello y mangas del buzo

-estas bien- diría "preciosa", pero jamás lo decía a menos que le rogaran por una respuesta más satisfactoria, era algo común en el, espero alguna objeción de parte de la chica pero jamás llego, en cambio, pareció agradecida por el "cumplido"

-gra… gracias- jugó con sus manos haciendo lo posible para no mirarle a los ojos, de verdad era la mujer más extraña que se le había cruzado por en frente, suspiro de nuevo, al parecer se estaba haciendo muy común eso hoy

-estas más que bien¿ que acaso no te has visto a un espejo?- asintió

-no soy muy buena con la estética así que no confío ese aspecto a mi misma- Sasuke profirió un casi imperceptible gemido de interés, levanto temerosa su rostro volviendo a conectar desprevenida su mirada con los oscuros orbes

-seguro te sientes menos de lo que usas- sus labios temblaron intentando apartar la mirada, Sasuke se limito a acariciar su mejilla mientras se acercaba al ya placido y conocido espacio entre el rozar de ambas respiraciones-aun así eres más bella que toda la ropa de este almacén inclusive luciendo los harapos de un vagabundo-

-_vaya de dónde has sacado eso ¿de algún libro de Stephenie Meyer?-_ suspiro apartándose de ella

* * *

><p>Tras el extraño cumplido en el almacén, lo irritado que se Sasuke se torno después, y el que botara la ropa que antes llevaba puesta a pesar de sus reprimidas objeciones, el dijo que quería ver una película y así tras pagar la ropa le jalo durante todo el camino del cine, e inevitablemente para su desgracia mayoría de mujeres se quedaban embobadas con el chico a su lado, era… como describirlo… ese sentimiento que se haya entre vergüenza y presunción, no quería sentirse orgullosa o vanidosa por tener a Sasuke a su lado, era bastante egocéntrico para su gusto, y por mas sociópata que sonara, odiaba llamar la atención y peor aun si el motivo de las miradas era <em>el<em>.

* * *

><p>-<em>no me lo puedo creer<em>- Sasuke fastidiado tomo a Hinata de la cintura atrayéndole hacia el, sentía un tic en el ojo cada vez que un chico fijaba su mirada en ella "_que se creen esos… mirando... -¿algo de tu propiedad?- _ su hermano e interrumpió, sacudió la cabeza mirando divertido el rojo en las orejas de ella, poco faltaba para llegar al cine y no exageraba al decir que habían bastardos que se la comían con la mirada, y para su horror, cada centímetro de la diversión de su hermano causaba un irritante escozor en todo su cuerpo -_estoy anonadado, jamás creí que fueras tan posesivo-_ respiro profundo conteniendo el prominente insulto hacia su hermano, sintiéndose por fin "relajado" al ver las carteleras y taquillas de entradas del cine

-q… que películas ve… veremos- se intento alejar pero Sasuke lo impidió

-¿hay alguna que quieras ver?- detallaba imagen por imagen de las variadas carteleras, interesándose por una aparentemente de terror

-n… no- musito por lo bajo en un evidente temblor

-bien veremos esa. Señalo la cartelera sintiendo el cuerpo femenino tensarse bajo el, de pronto una picara idea le llego a la cabeza, sonrió para sí mismo"_ve cancelando a quien seguirá con MI trabajo, porque de esta noche ella no pasa" -_vamos-

* * *

><p>Entrara ese cine era como subir las escaleras hacia la guillotina y pararse en frente a esperar la condena injusta sin decir nada a favor de su propia salvación, "<em>no entres ¡no entres!" <em>le decía una vocecita constantemente mientras el le llevaba de la cintura hacia la puerta oscura seguro de sus pasos, Dios, estaría dos horas metida en una sala oscura con ese hombre donde las demás personas eran capaces de ignorar cualquier acto de pareja en celo… bien tal vez exageraba perlo la paranoia no era de sobra cuando ese hombre estaba cerca

-tranquilízate- le susurro al oído mientras entregaba las boletas a un hombre con linterna quien les guiaría a las sillas, justo en la mitad, ni muy arriba ni muy abajo, suspiró tratando de hacer casi a la palabra de ese hombre "_dijo que no haría nada si que supongo que tengo que confiar_" pensó en un intento desesperado de tranquilidad.

En cierto punto de la película simplemente dejo de centrarse en Sasuke y empezó a centrarse en el acecino en serie inspirado en Jack el destripador que mostraba la enorme pantalla dando a relucir un exagerado presupuesto y mal guion, y efectivamente en toda las dos horas ni siquiera cruzaron las manos para tomar las palomitas del enorme tarro.

Miro desorientada hacia la calle, había anochecido, un enorme reloj que se levantaba en el centro de la plazoleta de comida no muy lejos del cine afirmando que eran no más de las nueve de la noche le puso nerviosa, jamás había estado a tan tardes horas en la calle, gimió desesperada imaginando la expresión de su padre al ver la hora mientras ella se deslizaba temerosa por la puerta

-vamos a mi apartamento-el comentario le devolvió a la tierra, busco con al chico con la mirada encontrándolo tras ella

-¿¡eh!- y de nuevo el sinnúmero de pensamientos acusantes hacia ese hombre invadieron su mente-pero dijiste que no me harías nada- intento controlar el tartamudeo y el temblor en su voz pero le fue inútil, de inmediato el sonrió haciéndole sentir más estúpida de lo que ya se sentía por el anterior comentario

-solo quiero cenar contigo y soy bueno cocinando ¿hay algún problema con eso?- quiso decir que si pero la obscura mirada casi le hizo negar, casi

-p…pero ya es demasiado ta…tarde- el levanto su muñeca para ver la hora

-si hay algún problema con tus padres lo solucionare- se acerco- y recuerdo haberte dicho que no te haría nada hoy- amplio un poco la sonrisa- deberías disipar esos pensamientos pervertidos de tu mente o llegare a pensar que en realidad su lo deseas- ella dio un paso atrás mientras caía en cuenta que entre los dos la única que pensaba en _eso_ era ella, haciéndole, como era de esperarse, que todo su rostro se tornara enrojecido-y bien… ¿aceptas?- pensó que se acercaría de nuevo, pero no lo hizo

-b… bien-_"pero que haces, un no basta para ser libre, ¡SOLO DI NO Y YA!" _suspiro ignorando su "alarma" interior

-vamos entonces- y como al principio de la "cita" ella caminaba dos o tres pasos atrás de el, paro un taxi y entro junto con ella, empezando lo que para ella no era mas que un "tortuoso suspenso".

Cada uno miraba hacia su lado de la ventana, trataba de recordar nombres de los almacenes y restaurantes de la zona por si alguna emergencia surgía, así como el nerviosismo aumentaba por la evidente falta de conocimiento sobre la zona en la que estaba ¿y si no la llevaba a su apartamento y en su lugar la llevaba a un hotel? ¡Peor aún, a un motel! , y si era verdad y le llevaba a su apartamento, ¿qué tipo de lugar seria?, en realidad de alguna u otra forma se imaginaba un sitio con luces rojas o verdes, muebles psicodélicos y pocas ventanas.

-cuantas veces debo decirte que te tranquilices- el comentario atrajo su atención hacia el, ni siquiera le miraba, estaba perdido en el paisaje- no es como que sea un traficante de órganos o alguna cosa similar o peor-

-pe… perdón- y los siguientes minutos en el taxi los dedico a tranquilizarse mientras entraba a una zona llena de enormes edificios, deteniéndose en el que parecía el mas y alto y llamativo de todos los demás

-vamos- insto Sasuke abriendo la puerta de ella aun perdida en la magnitud del lugar

-¿vives aquí?- pregunto estúpidamente

-así es, justo en el último piso-

-¿¡en el pent-house!- pregunto levemente sorprendida, jamás había entrado a un sitio como ese pero había visto fotos en algunas revistas mostrando el obsceno presupuesto necesario para un sitio así

-así es, pero no es tan grande como la mansión Hyuga- dijo con claro desinterés-vamos- le insto pasando por la recepción y seguido de ello al elevador _"Dios esto es cliché" _pensó asustada- eres más pervertida de lo que pareces- entraron reaccionando tardíamente a la afirmación mientras el introducía una tarjeta en un extraño sistema

-¿Qué?

-cada vez que te pones nerviosa acerca de lo que se supone que te voy a hacer haces una graciosa expresión, así es fácil saber cuando piensas en _eso_- sonreía divertido y aun mas cuando llego a la última palabra

-l…lo siento- para su desagrado el tenia razón, en ese día había pensado bastante en situaciones embarazosas, y cada sitio encerrado u oscuro le recordaba a él, ¡inclusive temía que entrara al vestidor mientras se cambiaba!

-minutos después de raras reflexiones la puerta del elevador se abrió dejando a la vista un increíble apartamento de, para su sorpresa, dos pisos, parecía de cristal con enormes ventanas que presumían la fascinante vista hacia la ciudad nocturna y enormes y llamativos muebles contemporáneos, todo parecía un moderno tablero de ajedrez nada más que blanco y negro.

-preparare la cena, si quieres puedes dar una vuelta o sentarte en la sala a esperar, lo más probable es que me demore- camino hacia una división entre la sala y una enorme y bella cocina, opto por recorrer el lugar.

Subió a la segunda planta, investigando curiosa habitación por habitación, los baños eran gigantescos, casi como los de su mansión, aun así eran eventualmente diferentes, las decoraciones y demás eran mucho más interesantes que las de su casa, aun así, a pesar de todo el curioso y atractivo atavío de modernos artilugios no había rastro de fotos familiares, álbumes, trofeos o demás cosas que dijeran que allí vivía alguien, de pronto recordó que el venia de Nápoles preguntándose qué clase de vida el tendría allí, que clase de familia era la de el y muchas cosas más, suspiro bajando las escaleras reconociendo el delicioso olor a comida, _"¿en verdad el es humano?" _ Pensó viendo fascinada como este cocinaba

-¿Qué cocinas?- le sorprendió por atrás, por alguna razón ahora se sentía un tanto relajada y cómoda, inclusive llegaba desde cierta perspectiva a sentirse cálido, como si fueran algo más que conocidos, viendo como el cocinaba para ella y ella esperaba impaciente la cena ¿no sonaba eso tentador y tierno?

- solo espera- respondió de forma seria y arrastrada-¿ te gustaría ayudarme?- le sorprendió la petición, aun así no sabía mucho acerca de cocina- no importa su no sabes mucho, solo ayúdame- se giro hacia ella entregando una vasija con una rara masa-¿ puedes revolver esto?- Hinata asintió tomando la cuchara de palo entretenida por el dulce olor

-huele delicioso- pensó en voz alta

-deberías estar pendiente de que no eche nada raro a la comida- el estaba haciendo una salsa, Hinata sonrió

-no creo que lo hagas- tartamudeo

-¿y desde cuando confías en mi?- respondió sarcástico

-no lo hago, simplemente creo que eres lo suficientemente directo con _eso _como para no necesitar de trucos sucios- rara vez hablaba tanto, aun así la sensación de independencia le agradaba

-buen punto- respondió.

* * *

><p><strong>yyy fin ,y como siempre algun comentario acerca de las ocurrencias mientras escribia, en realidad en la parte del cine habian dos opciones, que el la besara alli pero ella se negara y llegara como siempre el oportuno de Itachi diciendo algo asi como "<em>¿en serio caera esta noche?" <em>o "_que decias acerca de no mandar a nadie"_ y la otra era la que escribi , era como elegir entre romantico y comico, opte por el "romantico" xD gracias por leer y hasta el prox. cap :3**


	6. el segundo

perdon como siempre por la demora u.u no hay excusas para tardar tanto pero mi inspiracion casi nunca llega T.T en serio xD por lo tanto aqui ya por fin dice quien sera "el segundo" TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAN xD ok

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

Revolvía la comida mientras observaba la fascinante expresión de gusto en Hinata ,jamás le había visto sonreír tan seguido, pues era lo único que hacia mientras metía cucharada tras cucharada a su boca, de pronto su mirada se perturbo alejando en breve el plato

-hace un rato me preguntaba …-dudo en levantar su rostro y cruzar la mirada junto a la de el ,aun así con un leve suspiro tomo valor para hacerlo o eso supuso Sasuke -…¿Cómo …vivías en Nápoles?- intento volver la vista a su plato pero no pudo ,era tan débil como para dejarse llevar por una simple mirada, aun así tan fuerte _o terca _como para no llegar a tener sexo con el

-en realidad no dure allí mas de unos días- le encantaba jugar con los orbes plata, era como agarrar las alas de un ave evitando que se librara de las fuertes manos por mas que revoloteara, estrecho la vista divertido -¿acaso te interesa que clase de vida he tenido?- sonrió fascinado por el nerviosismo que las solas palabras de el causaba en la chica

-no ,es solo que… no vi fotos familiares o cosas por el estilo aquí- tartamudeo sin apartar la mirada, aun así tornándose rogativa al igual que el infantil y asustadizo puchero que se empezó a dibujar graciosamente en sus delgados labios

-la única familia que tengo es un maldito engendro que desafortunadamente por reglas genealógicas es mi hermano- solo hablar de el le fastidiaba, hacia poco había dejado de molestarlo, simplemente dijo _"ya es hora de buscar a tu remplazo, hasta mañana" _y pof, desapareció como por "arte de magia"

-y… ¿Dónde esta?- aun se centraba en el esfuerzo sobrehumano por apartar la mirada

-no lo se, seguramente buscando a alguien mas para llevarte a la cama- los orbes se abrieron de repente casi exageradamente

-¿Qué?- se acerco hacia el un poco por sobre la mesa- ¿otro como tu?- tartamudeo como de costumbre

-ese comentario ha sido cruel …- sonrío- soy único así como mis métodos, pero digamos que si, alguien con el mismo propósito que yo llegara mañana -se acerco a ella imitando el anterior movimiento de la misma- y seguirán mandando cuantos sean necesarios para borrarte del mapa "miss virgen"- volvió a su puesto al igual que ella

-como es posible que el que sea virgen sea tan importante- por fin pudo apartar la vista centrándola en el llamativo plato

-no se trata del que seas virgen, se trata de tu actitud ante ello-suspiro-es difícil de explicar- empezó a probar la comida que no había tocado en toda la velada, ya casi estaba fría aun así como era de esperarse de el ,simplemente deliciosa

-pero… aun así que tiene de importante mi actitud, pueden dejarme en paz y no haría gran daño por el hecho de no ser promiscua- Sasuke dejo la comida a un lado

-bien te lo explicare- y volvió a atrapar deliberadamente los orbes plata- hace milenios un ángel llamado Luzbel siendo el favorito de aquella extravagante deidad, sucumbió ante el placer enamorándose de una humana, perdiendo así su don mas preciado el cual era su ignorancia e inocencia ante algo tan impuro y sucio como lo es el sexo, tras ello, fue expulsado y seguido de ello doscientos ángeles le siguieron, los llamados "ángeles caídos",por tanto a medida que pasaban los años algunas personas empezaron a adaptar tal forma de actuar la cual fue traída por esos ángeles irónicamente, personas que se hacen llamar "asexuales" por lo tanto nosotros estamos a cargo de eliminar por completo esa inocencia haciendo que conozcan de lo que se pierden- se acerco un poco hacia ella -digamos que soy algo así como un … incubo, la única diferencia es que no ataco por medio de sueños, es mas factible en vida real cuando se trata de personas como tu- sonrió ,cada vez estaba mas sorprendida

-¿entonces por que mandaran a alguien mas si ya estas tu aquí ?- apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa para contestar la pregunta

-dos cosas, el que no te hallas acostado aun con migo y por los malditos delirios que le dan a mi hermano cuando esta aburrido- se apoyó en el espaldar de la elegante silla

-entonces … ¿hasta que …- bajo la vista, al parecer la vergüenza le ganaba a la adicción a los orbes carbón -en ese caso… -trago saliva- seria mas factible …-casi se podría decir que su lengua se encontraba en medio de una proeza vocal al pronunciar dichas palabras, por que por el color de su rostro se podía afirmar que pensaba en todo menos en algo decente -hacerlo contigo- casi pudo afirmar haber visto una bolita de humo sobre su cabeza si no se hubiera quedado atorado en las palabras de la chica

-¿estas diciendo que si mandan a alguien preferirías entregarte a mi?- esta vez si había visto la pequeña hilera de humo, casi le preocupaba que algo dentro de ella se estuviera dañando

-n… no es que…- simplemente no encontraba las palabras, era fácil deducirlo por la atontada mirada

- de hecho en cuanto sonara el reloj dictando la media noche te llevaría a la cama- señalo con la cabeza hacia un moderno reloj de mesa, no mas de veinte minutos faltaban para "la hora mágica"-básicamente prometí no tocarte hoy y eso acababa justo a esa hora, pero creo que ya no lo haré- contemplo como el rojo se esfumaba del rostro dejándolo mas pálido que de costumbre

-¿y como pensabas hacerlo?-miro hacia el plato -¿echaste algo aquí?- lo aparto causando gracia a Sasuke por la asustada expresión

-para nada, solo te diré que…- de nuevo apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa atrapando por tercera vez la asustada mirada- tus ojos no son lo único que puedo llegar a controlar- tembló suavemente por el comentario, intento articular palabra alguna pero le fue imposible -¿te llevo a casa?- susurro esperando a que la chica reaccionara, seguro habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día

-n… no- libero los orbes haciendo caso a las mudas suplicas de un respiro- estoy bien, solo tomare un taxi - tartamudeo exageradamente, se cuestiono a si mismo el haber dicho que en cualquier momento se podría acostar con ella aun que esta no quisiera, se levanto de su asiento tras Hinata y en un intento de alcanzarla antes de que se dirigiera al elevador corrió para pararse en frente de esta

-yo te protegeré- se maldijo por lo estúpido de sus palabras, aun así no retrocedería siendo que había avanzado bastante el día de hoy -quien sea que venga con la intención de entrar en ti tendrá que pasar sobre mi, así que te prometo que no haré nada que tu no quieras, por lo tanto deja que solo yo este cerca de ti-Hinata se encogió de hombros sin el valor suficiente como para levantar la vista

-promételo- y en un instante se encontraba jugando torpemente con sus manos -siento decirlo… pero no confío en ti… así … así que promételo -soltó el aire aliviado por el que hubiera aceptado

-como quieras, lo prometo -ella no se atrevió a levantar el rostro, asintió por lo bajo y salio del apartamento de Sasuke en cuento pudo sin siquiera despedirse

-que mujer mas bipolar, primero se asusta y luego me hace prometer quedarme a su lado- sonrió involuntariamente dirigiéndose hacia su habitación ,debía descansar, al fin y al cabo mañana seria un día pesado por no decir que seria una mierda.

* * *

><p>Para su desgracia llego a casa casi a la una, y para empeorar las cosas había olvidado llamar a su primo desde el apartamento de Sasuke… y creer que casi cae en la trampa de ese rufián, pervertido… y raro hombre ¿hacia mal en intentar confiar en el?, básicamente no le había defraudado ya que no le iba a tocar antes de la media noche… ¡pero le iba a tocar que importaba la hora! ,suspiro ,ni siquiera tenia el valor de tocar la puerta, deseo tener un teléfono móvil, jamás creyó que lo necesitaría, después de todo su vida social no era muy activa o mas bien nada activa<p>

-¿Qué haces hay parada como idiota?- casi salto al ver a Hanabi a su lado

-¿Ha… nabi? -sintió alivio al saber que no era la única a esas horas fuera de casa, aun así…¿ que hacia su hermana menor a la una de la mañana fuera de casa?

-necesitas entrar supongo- sonrió divertida -seguro si Neji te encuentra aquí estarás en graves problemas con nuestro padre-asintió resignada, seguramente Hanabi le ayudaría, pero era mas que obvio que pediría algo a cambio -bien, sígueme- y así fue, casi rodearon todo el exterior de la mansión hasta encontrar un muro lo suficientemente bajo como para saltarlo, su hermana subió primero, era buena en deportes a diferencia de Hinata, como sea, enseguida Hanabi le ayudo a subir -cuidado, tu ropa esta demasiado bien como para dañarla- y tras ello llegaron al jardín trasero- y por cierto ¿de donde la has sacado?- se erizo por la pregunta de solo recordar la concentrada expresión de Sasuke eligiendo prenda por prenda

-u… un amigo- caminaron juntas hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina

-¿el que te recogió esta tarde?- asintió -genial, aparte de ser lindo y fuerte tiene buen gusto- realmente no le había visto cualidad alguna hasta el momento y seguramente tampoco lo haría en un futuro ,lo único que veía en el era un acosador extremadamente pervertido

-¿t… te gusta?- se atrevió a preguntar, de inmediato Hanabi afirmo con la cabeza abriendo con una llave la puerta trasera antes nombrada

-de hecho te espere para que me hicieras un favor- y aquí venia, anteriormente le había pasado lo mismo varias veces y sobraba decir que muchos de ellos habían sido incómodos, inclusive en ocasiones no eran mas que jugarretas para molestarla -quiero que mañana me presentes a ese chico-entraron, realmente lo veía venir ,por suerte si todo lo que Sasuke decía era cierto no tendría interés alguno en su hermana, no es que tuviera celos o alguna cosa que le impidiera odiar a ese ser, solamente le preocupaba que ese hombre fuera pareja de su hermana.

-b… bien- dijo antes de ir por su camino

-mañana en cuento salgas del instituto te estaré esperando para que me lo presentes- afirmo caminando sin voltear hacia su habitación recordando casi inmediatamente la persona que Sasuke dijo que llegaría .

* * *

><p>Llego como de costumbre al salón, Hinata ya se encontraba allí y por supuesto las dos cartas diarias de esa chica de pelo rosa y la otra con la que se andaba peleando la mayoría del día justo en frente de el, era… algo peculiar, realmente jamás le había pasado algo parecido, es decir, cuando se peleaban por el las chicas tenían la decencia de no mostrar su estupidez yendo a otro sitio menos el mismo cuarto donde el estaba, pero que importaba, de cierta forma era enfermizamente divertido<p>

-bueno chicos- Kakashi era el maestro de biología, tendía a llegar tarde y su tema favorito en clases era la reproducción sexual, maestro mas raro el que le había tocado-hoy tenemos a un nuevo maestro, por ordenes de su directora Tsunade he sido asignado al instituto femenino a unas calles de aquí por una corta temporada así que el señor Uchiha será mi remplazo durante las siguientes semanas- el escuchar su apellido le dejo casi en blanco, esperaba algo fuerte pero esto era una exageración ,de inmediato su hermano entro, miro de reojo a Hinata quien se encontraba pasmada al igual que el ,le devolvió la mirada

-_¿tu hermano?_- susurro asintiendo en respuesta

-mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, un placer estar con ustedes - hizo una breve reverencia y en un flash corto una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzo por su rostro en cuento su mirada conecto con la de Hinata

-otro avisto importante- dijo Kakashi mirando unos papeles -cuando vallan a la enfermería pregunten por Gaara, el estará a cargo desde ahora del sitio- y de nuevo otro tic interno le envolvió

-tch- susurro ,viro hacia Hinata- ten cuidado de Gaara- su rostro se tenso asintiendo en seguida _"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?" _dijo a su hermano ,_"quería ver esto en primer plano, tu juego de niños ya me había empezado a aburrir" _, encerró hastiado sus puños mirando con tanto odio como podía a su hermano mayor _"mas te vale que no pienses participar en este juego de niños o trapeare el suelo contigo" _una risilla se filtro entre el contacto invisible entre ambos _"esa niña no me interesa, simplemente verte hacer el ridículo a ti es lo que me llama la atención" _no respondió, simplemente respiro hondo, lo único que tendría que hacer en ese momento seria resignarse, de cierta forma un juego al cual nunca antes había participado acababa de empezar.

* * *

><p>y fin corto lo se xD pero realmente son cuatro paginas donde lo escribi para mi es bastante , xD este no es mi limite pero es mi promedio espero les haya gustado :D<p> 


End file.
